Identity
by FloatingLettuce
Summary: Slash, both f/f and m/m in future chapters. Harry meets a girl who makes him look at things in a different perspective.


All rights reserved to Warner Bros., Rowling, yadda yadda... Er, except Babs who's my character ^^ Well... she IS me, ya know? Oh, and her parents... who unfortunately AREN'T mine...

I'll mostly focus on the romantic part of the HP World... though I maaaay pay some attention to Voldy thing ^^ 

5Th year supposedly...

Feedback is definitely welcomed to come around my place any time :D

Babs' POV, surely Harry's, too.

Maybe even Hermione if I get to it.

Peeps, I thought about this story yesterday when I was reading the Goblet of Fire (I had read it in English but not in Spanish, er, my language ya know XD). So I'm sorry if it's not polished enough or... whatever. Enjoy, flame.

Who gives a damn...? Oh, yeah! Forgot... this is slash ^^ Cute, fluffy, angsty, slash :D

Flame me, you know you wanna...

****

Yep, you

__

A Babs Harry Potter Fic

Babs' POV

"So take me as I am, this may mean you'll have to be a stronger ma~~n!"

So yeah, I *was* singing loudly, but come on! I sing way much better than those Macbeth Witches do or whatever's their name. Mmm, I guess that clerk didn't agree with me, kicking me out of the shop and all.

Being a witch sucks. Truly, ask any muggle-friended! It's like you have to be a certain way around witches and wizards, or else they won't like you. Phoney dudes, hate them...

What's the point really in being a witch when all you want is spend your time with the muggle kids? It's not like anyone of my friends lives on my neighbourhood, just pure bloods. Ol' boring pure bloods...

Besides there's also the honesty problem... how can I be friends with someone whom doesn't know me at all? And I don't think they know if they don't know I'm a witch. And those damn private lessons with the old man Manfred. He has a few screws loosen that's for sure.

So this year I've had it, I'm going to that Wizardry School, Hogwarts is it? I have the worst memory... really, it's amazing how fast I forget names and stuff. Luckily I have a touch with numbers... and flying! My God... flying rules! Which reminds me why I was in Diagon Alley again. Sure, getting the schoolbooks is reason enough for my parents to send me, but since I got some cash for, I quote, 'making this very important and serious decision' I'll spend it on a new broom.

Mine's time has come to an end. Poor Nimbus, to think we had such a blast together.

Once I had decided what to do with the money I started searching for the store Zack worked at. Zack is one of the few friends I have in the magical world and he designs his own brooms. They totally... kick... ass.

He's friends with my dad actually, that's how I got to know him. My dad's in the invention business, too. Though he's not very successful. Everything he creates tends to explode. But he's a nice guy, so mom and I forgive him and love him the same.

A few minutes later I got to the shop and started a little chat with the new clerk, a girl I had never seen before. She was nice, a little dull but well, she did have to sit there all day long, so who could blame her? She told me 'Zackariah' would be back in about half an hour, so I could sit there with her if I liked. And since I did like the idea I simply sat down and the chatter began.

I've been told I'm quite a charming girl, full of compliments, mystery and a great sense of humour... I've also been told that I'm an insensitive jerk. So you be the judge. I guess it depends on whom I'm dealing with.

For example, a very pale kid walked into the store a few minutes after I had arrived and he started treating this poor girl (Samantha I knew by then) as if she were his maid. What the hell was that? So I kinda took over the situation and told him I was the store manager and asked him if there was any problem. He then started babbling about the Malfoy reputation and some other crap. He did buy the cleaning kit, or whatever you call it, for his brand new broom, so I guess no harm was done.

Minutes passed and finally Zack entered the room, accompanied by a young and handsome, I noticed, dark-haired boy. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a cute green sweater with a black horntail dragon on it.

"Hey Zack, do all your friends have cute dragonish sweaters or just this one?" I asked him, though looking at the boy and winking at him. The poor thing didn't know where to hide and he began to blush furiously, because truly, he didn't look like the type of guy who could just blush. He ~had~ to blush furiously.

Zack simply laughed and whispered something to the kid's ear. He seemed to calm down a bit after the commentary and being properly introduced to _moi_. We all talked a bit after that. I was told that this kid was Harry Porter or something... maybe Potter? Who cares, Hare for short. Besides hares are cute, so the nickname fitted perfectly. He didn't seem to think so and, with regained trust, we started arguing in a silly way, using a few old plastic brooms (fake ones) as swords. I also learned that he had lived most of his life with muggles, so he was cool for all I cared. And I realised something huge... Samantha had a major crush on Zack.

I began teasing her about it when Zack and Harry went to the storage room to get my brand new broom (Zack's design of course). Her flushed a little, too, so I just smiled and dropped the subject.

After paying Zack I suggested to Harry the idea of getting an ice cream, mainly to let the lovebirds enjoy some time alone. So while we ate our ice creams I told him about my getting into Hogwarts and he started babbling about the cool teachers, the boring teachers and the plainly evil teachers. This Snape guy surely didn't seem like someone I would hang out with...

__

Harry's POV

It was a funny thing I was feeling inside. I wasn't like when I saw Cho at school, or the time I went with Parvati to the dance. It was different, she didn't act like a girl. And yet, she behaved like one, does that make any sense? Being around her felt like being with Hermione, though a lot less bookworm like.

During our talk I found out about some weird coincidences. Like the fact that she often went to Ron's house to get cooking lessons with Mrs. Weasley ('Not that I'm really interested in those things, but it can't hurt to know how to survive without a fast-food place around, right?'). Apparently Mr. Weasley and Barbara's father (he refused to called her by her nickname yet, first he had to find an equally absurd one for her) knew each other from way back. Inventors' stuff... all nuts his new friend assured, but real fun to be around. Also, as she was going to Hogwarts this year, she would be staying at the Burrow, too.

"Yep, Gin invited me," was the only answer to so many questions I had in mind (how did you know her? How come you didn't come to Hogwarts before? Do you like playing Quidditch?). But being that said, she stared into a lost point in the horizon and didn't speak a word 'til ten minutes later, when we started heading to a place where she could floo powder herself home.

"Hare, if I ask you something will you be honest with me?" she asked me before we split paths. I nodded lightly, not sure of what was coming. Then she spoke, "Do you think I'll get into Gryffindor?".

"Of course," I responded immediately. "You've got it all..."

But that answer seemed to sadden her, and as I walked to the meeting point Ron, Hermione and me had set weeks ago I couldn't help but feeling a little depressed myself.

That's it for now... sorry for the short part, I'm just trying to see how you like it for now. Besides I've got 4 tests this week (if you don't count the one I already sat for today...).

Tell me your thoughts... slashy parts will come in the near future, coughnextchaptercough ^^

See ya,

Babs

(Who else?)


End file.
